


Flick of the Butterfly's Wing

by SweetHoney1085



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHoney1085/pseuds/SweetHoney1085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Shindig. Someone caught Inara's eye at the ball on Persephone, and she wore a pink dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick of the Butterfly's Wing

**Disclaimer: I did not create the Firefly universe or any of the characters in it. I did not write this story for profit, just for fun.**

I have been with many men. Women as well, but men have been more frequently my clients. I have been a companion for the past decade, and have been on the ship Serenity for about 13 months now. Much of the crew already seems like family to me, even Jayne with his lewd ways and vulgar remarks.  
We recently picked up some new travelers, a brother and sister, as well as a Shepard. I was surprised by the Shepard’s acceptance of me, especially considering the Captain’s immodest introduction of me.  
唉那个男人！He has his moments of honor, and charm to be sure, but for the most part he is completely intolerable. Take for instance our most recent adventure…  
We were on Persephone, and I was invited to a lovely ball, by a regular client of mine, Atherton Wing. He had always treated me kindly, and with respect before. Now, of course I see that I was no more than a fancy玩具 that he wanted to own, but there was a time when I would have considered his offer for more… But Mal ruined that chance for me, though I supposed I am the better for it.  
At the party, however, my attentions were on neither Atherton nor the Captain…but on someone rather, pinker. Kaylee Fry, bedecked in a pink dress that made her look like a cupcake, was positively radiant. After indulging herself with the contents of the banquet tables, I watched as she leaned carelessly against a table, talking about mechanics with a whole swarm of gentlemen around her. She looked so comfortable and at ease, but she also shone like a pink sapphire with her many tiered dress, her long brown hair shining in waves around her shoulders, a large pink bow holding a few strands of it back. She was wearing makeup too, she must have raided my inventory. I had, of course, given her leave to do as much whenever she desired, but until tonight she had never taken me up on it.  
Her cheeks shone brightly, and her eyes sparkled under the attention she was receiving. I was so happy for her, goodness knows we have little enough of a social life onboard Serenity. At the same time though, I felt a small tug on my heart. I wished she was standing by my side instead of in the center of a great huddle, I wish I could have told her how adorable she looked, rather than just sharing my impressions with the Captain as we danced.  
But while that night had passed over a week ago, I couldn’t get the image of Kaylee’s smiling façade out of my mind. I paced the small length of my shuttle, thoughts of Kaylee rolling around in my mind like a pebble in a shoe.  
It is not uncommon, of course, for a companion to take a lover who is not a client. We are under no restrictions to seek our own pleasure; so long as it does not interfere with our work. But in all my years, I have never been tempted. Until now that is.  
I prepared myself that evening in my regular, ritualistic manner. I knelt beside my basin, and bathed my breasts with a large, soft sponge. The warm water dripped down the front of my body in rivulets, tickling my olive flesh. I twined my hair up in a semi-casual bun on top of my head, and clothed myself with an outfit I knew Kaylee favored: a dress that was a deep mauve, with a deep plunging front, and maroon straps and accents along the borders. There was a small wrapping of gold around the waistline, and the dress hit me somewhere between my knee and my feet. I adorned my face with my usual makeup, nothing fancy was needed for this night. I wanted Kaylee to see me as I always was, and hopefully to come to me just the same.  
I made my way down to the engine room, where I knew her to be. She does spend all of her time down there, talking to Serenity, she says. She says that the ship talks back to her, and I absolutely believe this to be true.  
I found her there, straddling a large motor, and throwing parts all around on the floor. I gingerly made my way towards her.  
“…Ahem,” I cleared my throat, making my presence known.  
She looked up with a start, she obviously hadn’t been expecting any company tonight and was in her own little world. When she saw me, and beautiful smile took over her face, and she hopped down.  
“Inara! Hi!” she exclaimed, brushing some hair out of her face. Her hand was covered in grease though, and it streaked across her cheek.  
I smiled at the sight, even with her face smudged she still seemed like the most beautiful girl in the ‘verse to me.  
“Hello Kaylee,” I responded, taking a step closer. She was dressed as she always was, in her green jumpsuit with the adorable, fuzzy little teddy bear stitched onto the pant leg. She had on her pink long sleeved shirt underneath it, and her black boots of course.  
“What’s up?  
How to begin…seduction is not a difficult thing for a companion, we begin our training when we are twelve years old; though we do not get to the more sensual lessons until we are well into our third year of training. But I didn’t want to use my tricks on her, this beautiful, straightforward girl.  
“May we sit?” I implored her.  
“Sure, yeah, of course,” she gestured to the stairs, and we both sat down on them.  
“Kaylee,” I started cautiously, “you look lovely tonight”  
“Oh stop Inara. You’re the one who looks, like…well you look so good! Just like you always do. Why so fancied up though? We’re not scheduled to dock anywhere respectable for weeks, so you can’t possible have a client.”  
“No. I don’t have any client,” I smiled at her, the uncustomary feeling of nerves coiling in my stomach, “I was…wondering if you would join me in my shuttle for an evening cup of tea.”  
“I’d love to, but this compressor’s on the fritz, and if we’re gonna get you anywhere nice within any time at all, I’ve gotta stay down here and get it work’in again.”  
I felt a small pang of disappointment. My lovely plans were flying out the airlock, into the deep void of nothingness.  
“But you can stay down here and keep me company, if you want?”  
I smiled again and nodded, my hopes rekindled. And perhaps this was the better way to go about things after all, maybe I shouldn’t try and win Kaylee over with elegant traditions and tea ceremonies. That was my world, not hers.  
She began to rise, to get back to her work, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down by my side.  
“Sit a moment longer?”  
“Of course. Is there something on your mind?”  
I hesitated. I wasn’t certain how to broach this subject. As I’ve intimated, I’ve never had the need to be so forward before. I’ve been with many, but they have all been clients, or other companions with whom I trained.  
“I have a question for you Kaylee.”  
She looked at me, her face open and free of guile.  
“I…would you…how would you feel if…” I found myself stalling.  
“Inara, what is it?”  
Finally my words had run out. I reached my hand up to her cheek, and stroked it gently with my thumb.  
“You are so beautiful tonight.”  
And then I leaned in, and brushed my lips lightly against hers. She pulled back a little, obviously surprised at my overtures.  
“Inara?”  
I glanced down, bit my lip slightly, and nodded. I looked back up at her and saw that she was beaming back at me.  
“You mean to say?”  
“Yes, I mean to say.”  
We sat there for a long moment, just staring at each other. Some wordless understanding passed between us, and then it began.  
I found my hands in her hair, long and luscious and brown. I wove my fingers through it, and pulled her head close to my own. She smelled like daisies, somehow. Daisies and motor oil. Our lips were pressed fervently together, she was so soft under my touch. But she was just as passionate as I was, returning my ardor with zeal.  
Her hands had fallen to my hips, and she held me tightly. I began kissing down her neck, flicking my tongue across her skin with a companion’s skill. She gasped aloud and pulled me even closer.  
“哇哦!” she exclaimed, her head tilting up to give me better access. I grabbed her firmly by the back of the head and began licking and kissing her with more force.  
I began unzipping the front of her jumpsuit slowly, trying to make it last for as long as I could. When the zipper had finally reached its bottom, she wriggled out of it, kicking off her boots in quick, practiced motions. Now she was standing before me in her long sleeved, floral patterned shirt and her worn black panties.  
I rose to meet her, she was a few inches shorter than I am, so she inclined her head to look up at me. I turned away, and felt her strong, nimble fingers unbuttoning my dress. It pooled on the floor, and I stepped out of it gracefully, I wasn’t wearing anything underneath. I rarely did. She cast her eyes over my naked body, in just a little bit of awe. A companion’s body is her instrument, and I keep mine finely tuned.  
I slid my hands up gently under her shirt, gliding my fingers over her skin like feathers. She shuddered beneath my touch. The look she gave me was timid, I knew she had never been with a woman before, let alone a companion.  
“你是完美的”I whispered to her, and she began to glow for me.  
Her shirt now laying forgotten on the floor, we tumbled into each other’s arms. Her soft breasts brushed against my own, causing my nipples to pucker. Our navels danced around one another sensually. Her skin was oh so soft, and she tasted of honey.  
I laid her down on the floor, bundling up my dress as a makeshift pillow for her head. Then I began kissing my way ever so slowly down her body. I tenderly sucked upon each breast in turn, whirling my tongue around each nipple until they formed stiff peaks. I licked the space between them, nuzzling my face against her flushed skin.  
I felt her begin to tremble as I made my way lower, sampling every inch of her sweetness.  
When I finally found my way between her legs, I found that she was already dewy and ready for me. Using long, teasing strokes, I lapped at her most private folds. She tasted salty, and just a little bit tart under my tongue. I felt as she began to squirm, but I softy murmured, “是仍然是我的寵物”against her inner thigh.  
Once she had calmed a bit, I returned to my work, swirling my tongue up and over and around her small bud of pleasure. I began practicing a trick I had learned on Sihnon, 蝴蝶的翅膀一抖. Her hips froze in place as I worked my skill upon her. I ran my fingertips over her body, grabbing and squeezing her breast softly above my head.  
I made my tongue in small circles over her bud, and wiggled it up inside of her as well. Every once in awhile, her hips would jerk involuntarily under my mouth, and I would need to guide her back down.  
I inserted one of my long, slim fingers deep inside of her, and moved it in and out of her slowly, twisting my hand ever so slightly with each thrust. Kaylee moaned aloud, and moved her hips in time with my finger, raising and lowering them against her will.  
She became even wetter as I increased my speed, consuming her with stronger pressure. Her hands found their way into my hair, and began grasping a it’s long locks, then letting go in tight, clenching motions.  
Finally, I could feel her nearing her peak. She was becoming tighter, and her body was growing ridged. When she came, she began undulating wildly, her pelvis bucking wildly beneath me. But I didn’t let her go. I continued the movement of my fingers, along with the strong touch of my tongue until her body went slack beneath me, and she collapsed against the hard engine room floor, spent.  
She began giggling then, “Oh my god…” she murmured, curling into a ball and continuing to laugh, her voice like a tinkling bell, “That was…that was really something Inara!”  
I crawled back up, and propped my head up on my upturned palm. “I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself.”  
“难道我永远！” 

She turned her back to me, and I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent. We laid like that for a good long time, until I could hear Kaylee’s breath becoming deep, and even. My beautiful girl had fallen asleep in my arms. I worked my body closer to hers, so that our flesh was sealed against each other’s. I nuzzled my head into her hair, breathing deep. I smiled to myself, and then I too felt sleep claim me.

**Author's Note:**

> 唉那个男人！Ugh that man!  
> 玩具 bauble  
> 哇哦！oh wow!
> 
> 你是完美的 you’re perfect
> 
> 是仍然是我的寵物 be still my pet
> 
> 蝴蝶的翅膀一抖 flick of the butterfly’s wing
> 
> 难道我永远！Did I ever!


End file.
